


Hugs On A Gloomy Day

by Lapis01



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Peter Benjamin Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: Aunt May knows Peter Parker, even if the one she's consoling is from another universe.





	Hugs On A Gloomy Day

When you become Spider-Man, you can't exactly tell your loved ones who you are. They could be used against you, they could turn against you, or they could accidentally let something slip to the wrong person. This is why Noir's Aunt May was in the dark about his super hero side of life. She wouldn't approve, and he was sure she would be disappointed. 

Today had not been a good day. Noir had been attempting to save a young girl, and just as she was almost to safety, a gunshot rang through the air. The girl, only 5 years old, had been killed merely because she was Jewish. The fear and pain in her eyes as the life drained from her body had haunted Noir ever since the incident. She hadn't deserved to die! The girl had been so full of life, her eyes wide with amazement when Spider-Man had tucked her against his chest and took her away from danger. Now she would never hold any sort of emotion ever again.

The world was a mess. The people who lived in it were dispicable. It was too much. Too many innocent people were dying for entirely no reason. 

As his thoughts became too much, Noir found himself entering coordinates into his dimensional wristband for Aunt May's home. The Aunt May of Miles' universe.

Noir felt numb as he walked through the portal and appeared just outside of May's home. He hardly even realized that he was knocking on the door. When Aunt May opened the door, he felt as though he was looking straight through her. 

"Peter? What's wrong, hon?" Aunt May gently took the taller man's arm and led him inside. Seeing Noir here was a surprise, if she was being honest with herself. He had always been the most quiet of the group. The one who always pulled away instead of accepting more kindness than necessary. 

Noir didn't answer her verbally, instead choosing to look tiredly at the ground. Even with his mask on, however, May could tell he was upset. She reached hesitantly for the black and white man's mask. Peter flinched when her fingers made contact, but didn't protest as the mask was pulled off. 

This was the first time this world's Aunt May had seen him without his mask. He looked like her Peter, but older. Much more scarred. Cracked glasses sat loosely on his face, though he didn't seem to mind. But, it was still Peter, all the same.

"I can't help if you don't talk to me, dear." May purposely made eye contact, though her gaze was soft. 

"She died, Aunt May. I couldn't do anything about it," Noir whispered, grey eyes downcast. "She died right in my arms." 

"I know it hurts. But, you know better than anyone that you can't save everyone, Peter." 

There was sympathy in Aunt May's voice. It was starting to break down Noir's carefully built walls. He could feel the beginnings of tears pricking at the edge of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. "I know." 

Aunt May let out a soft sigh as she shifted forwards and gave Noir a hug. The taller man wasn't sure how to react, at first, but he eventually bowed his head and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a short while, until Peter finally broke the hug. 

"How about I make us some tea and turn on the radio?" There was a small smile on Aunt May's face. 

"...Yeah, I'd like that." Noir went quiet for a minute, eyes shifting to the ground. "Could you help me learn more color names?" The request was so quiet, that May almost thought she had imagined it. 

"Of course, dear. Of course."

Even the most hardened people need comforting from time to time. Aunt May was just glad she could be there for her nephew when he needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, my Tumblr Rp blog for Noir can be found under @colorless-noir.


End file.
